Steven Raden
Steven Raden was found at a independent CAW event in San Diego, California by Danny Jackpot while he was taping an episode of New-WWE Smackdown. Jackpot would train Raden and eventually bring Raden into his company of New Age Wrestling. He is best known for his tag team runs with Andrew Liana. New Age Wrestling (2010 - 2012) NAW North (2010) He got his debut match against Andrew Liana on a NAW Webmatch but suffered defeat. He would be put on the NAW North side of the NAW Territory Split. He would lose to Ryan Rex in a good fought effort on NAW North Warzone Episode 5. He would finally win his first match after lost after lost against Shawn Dynasty and William Regal when he would team up with Ryan Rex on a webmatch. Shockingly this would be his final NAW North appearance as he was traded to NAW South. NAW South and Heel Turn (2010) On May 12th, 2010, Steven Raden was part of a 2 for 2 trade and was officially traded to NAW South. He won his first match on a webmatch against Charles Robinson. He would win the NAW Extreme Championship on NAW South Showdown 12 in a 4 Man Battle Royal. He would drop it to Swagger at NAW South Violent Encounter though. NAW Return & Teaming with Andrew Liana (2010 - 2012) After NAW had ended shortly, It was announced it would come back with the original brand only. Steven Raden was one of the few South Stars who made it back to NAW and is currently signed there. At NAW Final Countdown he won the URW Sacrifice Championship when he defeated CM Punk, The match was a special addition to the show, He would lose the title right after his win when Punk demanded a rematch. He would go on to form a team with former rival Andrew Liana in fear that both their careers seemed to be going no where. Surprising the world by becoming NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship. They would stay a team until the end of NAW. T.Y.S.O.N/New-NAW (2013 - Present) He and Andrew Liana would go on to compete in the revival of NAW. Having multiple feuds and a very under-rated series of bouts against the team of Butch Polebag & Sunny Meadows. They would win the New-NAW Tag Team Championship on two separate occasions. Losing the titles on WEDF television the second time against the team of Funky Cool. They still are currently competing there. New-WWE (2013 - Present) He and Andrew Liana would find themselves under contract in NAW's brother league, New-WWE. This move proved to be the best in their career as a feud with The Shield, winning three New-WWE Tag Team Championships and becoming Tag Team of the Year in 2013 at Something CAWful Forums. Right now they are the most successful team in New-WWE and arguably CAW history. FNW Interactive (2013 - Present) He and Andrew Liana would go on to compete for FNW after NAW ended. They won the FNW Tag Team Championship while there. They still currently compete there though being on the New-NAW main roster. Outer Limit Wrestling (2010) Steven Raden would be signed to Outer Limit Wrestling. In a OLW preview match he would suffer a lost to Ryan Rex and then on a webmatch of OLW, He would win and lose the OLW Hardcore Championship in a matter of seconds without ever being pinned to lose the title. He would win the Hardcore Championship again on another Webmatch. Championships & Accomplishments as New-WWE Tag Team Champions.]] *New-WWE **4x WWE Tag Team Championship (New-WWE) (w/ Andrew Liana) *New Age Wrestling **1x NAW Extreme Championship **2x NAW Hardcore Championship **1x NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship (w/Andrew Liana) *New-NAW **2x New-NAW Tag Team Championship (w/Andrew Liana) **1x New-NAW Hardcore Championship *Outer Limit Wrestling **2x OLW Hardcore Championship *Ultimate Reckless Wrestling **1x URW Sacrifice Championship *FNW ** 1x FNW Tag Team Chanpionship (w/ Andrew Liana) *Something CAWful CAW Awards **2013 Tag Team of The Year (w/Andrew Liana) *'Other Accomplishments' **1x CAW Champion of Champions Finishers & Signatures *'Raden's Wrath' - Death Valley Driver *'450 Splash' *''Wheel Kicks, Spinning Heel Kicks'' *Moonsault *Multiple Pinning Combinations Themes *''Six - All That Remains'' *''Mercy Drive - Burn In My Light'' *''Big Mother Thruster - Tattoo'' *'Love The Way You Hate Me - Like A Storm (Current New-NAW Theme / Teaming with Andrew Liana)' Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:NAW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:EDF Category:New-NAW